There used to be a hair remover which includes a comb-shaped fixed blade and a comb-shaped movable blade. This hair remover includes a head unit having the fixed blade and the movable blade, and a main unit having an extension portion provided at one end of its gripper. The head unit is arranged at the tip of the extension portion. When contacting the head unit with a haired biological surface and then introducing the body hair between the fixed and movable blades, the introduced body hair is sheared (cut off) with the fixed and movable blades. The hair remover thereby cuts to remove the body hair on the biological surface. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-369979 discloses one of such a hair remover in which comb-shaped fixed and movable blades are arranged in parallel with an extension direction of the extension portion, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-229263 discloses another one of such a hair remover in which comb-shaped fixed and movable blades are arranged in a direction perpendicular to an extension direction of the extension portion.
In this kind of hair remover, when cutting off body hair, the head unit (the fixed and movable blades) contacts with the biological surface in a direction perpendicular to a growing direction of the body hair and then is moved along the growing direction, and thereby the body hair is introduced between these blades.
However, the conventional hair removers, such as those described in the above documents, can remove body hair only in a single posture, that is, one posture where a direction of the head unit is in parallel with the extension direction or the other posture where the direction of the head unit is perpendicular to the extension direction. That is, when body hair is removed by the conventional hair removers, a hair removing direction (which being the direction that the head unit is moved with respect to the biological surface) is always unchanged with respect to the main unit. For this reason, when removing body hair growing on an area having irregularities around, such as a biological surface of a base of arm or leg, the main unit itself or a human-hand grasping the main unit may interfere with the irregularities. As a result, the body hair is not easily introduced between the fixed and movable blades, and there is a possibility that hair growing on such an area is insufficiently shaved.
Besides, it has been an increasing demand for an easily portable cosmetic apparatus in order to arrange the appearance when the user is in an outside. The hair remover also has been desired to be downsized in order to easily carry it.